A friendship begins
by Slivertongue
Summary: Its a Aragorn/Legolas Friendship. It tells of when they first meet. Please read and review, hope you like it!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The great JRR Tolkien does.  
  
Prologue:  
  
"Estel, get back here!" Cried Elladan as Aragorn set of in a fast gallop. "Mirkwood is no place to go running off!"  
  
"I'm not running off. I'm galloping off." Came the reply.  
  
"Give me patience." Muttered Elladan.  
  
"You know who will get the blame if something happens to him? Us." Elrohir complained. "Always us."  
  
"Well let's hope nothing happens to him then. He is worse than us when it comes to getting in trouble!" Elladan answered picking up speed.  
  
"Well he did learn from the best." Ansered Elrohir. "Estel! Watch that tree." Elrohir shouted just as the young boy swerved just in time. "Estel you are to break your neck." Elrohir shouted again. "Or someone else's" He added as an after thought.  
  
"Do not say that." Elladan said worriedly, his eyes not moving from his younger brother.  
  
Estel glanced back a big grin on his face.  
  
"Estel watch out!" Screamed Elrohir.  
  
Estel looked back just in time to see a blonde haired elve right in front of him. The elve jumped quickly out of the way and stood staring as the small boy rode by in a blur.  
  
"Sorry!" He shouted back but continued to gallop in what he hoped was the way out of the forest, knowing his brothers where right behind him and not very happy.  
  
"Sorry Legolas." Said Elrohir and Elladan slowing down when the came to the elve who still stood where Estel had left him.  
  
"Who was that?" The elve questioned motioning his hand to the almost invisible form of Estel.  
  
"Our brother Estel." Replied Elladan. "Legolas sorry we did not see you this visit. And we really must be going. We have a murder to commit."  
  
Legolas laughed as he watched his two friends ride away.  
  
A/n: Well that's the start of it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!! 


	2. chapter1

Thanks to: Kuramasgirl556, in love with love, Valanya for reviewing!! I really appreciated it!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. The great JRR Tolkien does.  
  
Chapter1:  
  
"So whom are we doing this prank on?" Estel asked his older brothers Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
"Legolas." Elladan answered him simply.  
  
"Care to elaborate a bit?" Estel replied rolling his eyes.  
  
"Elaborate? Shall we elaborate Elrohir?" His brother nodded a mischievous smile playing on his lips. "Let me see. Well his name is Legolas; he has pointy ears and blonde hair. Elrohir stopped abruptly knowing he was getting on Estel's nerves.  
  
"So he is an elve and has blonde hair?" growled an annoyed Estel. "Thank you, you have just described about half the elve population and I am no nearer to knowing who he is than I was five minutes ago."  
  
"Oh calm down Estel. He is an elve from Mirkwood a friend to us since he was born. He is a few hundred years younger than us." Replied Elladan satisfied at the reaction they had received.  
  
"Ok let us go over the plan again." Said Elrohir glancing into the distance. "I see a figure clad in green approaching. It can only be him."  
  
"Not again. We have gone over it twenty times." Complained Estel standing up from his crouched possession annoyed.  
  
"Get down!" cried Elladan hitting Estel in the back of his knee then pulling him to the ground.  
  
"Be quiet!" hissed Elrohir looking at both Estel and his twin. "His ears are keen but his eyesight keener. He will know we are here before too long if you are not quiet."  
  
"Ok so, Elladan and myself will get Legolas off his horse, although it will be hard and we will place him in the centre of the net. Once we are out of the way cut the string. Up goes Legolas and our embarrassment from the last time we met him." Elrohir said an old glint appearing in his ryes.  
  
"What happened last time?" asked Estel smiling liking this Legolas more and more. Having been on the receiving end of his brother's pranks for years. He had a soft spot for anyone who could get the better of them.  
  
"It was." Began Elrohir only to be interrupted by Elladan's excited whisper.  
  
"Shush he approaches. Lets go." He said gesturing to Elrohir. Putting on their masks they turned to leave.  
  
"Do not forget Estel." Said Elrohir. "Cut the rope."  
  
"Get lost or I will cut more than just the rope." Estel growled while Elrohir and Elladan left snickering quietly.  
  
Estel shook his head but got out his dagger and got ready, watching his brother's mount their horses getting ready to pounce on the unsuspecting elve.  
  
~Elladan and Elrohir~  
  
"You know he will probably expect us to do something?" Elladan said to his brother glancing sideways at him.  
  
"Yes I know but we have to show him he can not get away with pranking the master prankers." Elrohir answered smiling. "Although you have to admit it was good."  
  
"I will never admit that." Said Elladan although he was smiling at the memory.  
  
"Here he comes, are you ready?" Elrohir asked Elldan excitedly. Elladan nodded his smile so wide it hurt. And with that they rode out fast from under the trees, riding up behind their friend and then going to either side of him, Elrohir ready to jump.  
  
~Legolas~  
  
"What the?" Legolas asked himself seeing the two masked riders coming up on either side of him. While urging the horse to go faster all of a sudden the rider to his left pulled up beside him and leapt from his horse. Before he could blink Legolas was falling to the ground and struggling to get away. His two attackers picked up his lightweight easily and carried him a few metres away from their stunned horses. Just as the elves' struggling was getting the better of them, they dropped him on the ground. Legolas stood quickly and watched his two attackers running back towards the horses when suddenly he hear a swish and felt himself being lifted off the ground at the same time hearing a strangled yell of 'Estel'. Still in shock, hanging from a tree, Legolas felt a heavy weight fall beside him.  
  
B/N: Ok sorry to leave you there. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!! Thanks! 


	3. chapter2

.  
  
Thanks to: Valanya, Cheetah7071, LalaithoftheBruinen, Joee1, Ryuujin dk and Vampirestar for reviewing!! And thanks also to Cheetah7071 and Joee1 for telling me about the elve- elf thing! Thanks!  
  
Chapter2:  
  
Legolas getting over his initial shock drew out one of his swords and quickly straddled one of his captors, who, to his delight had managed to get caught up in his own trap. Placing the sword to the neck of the struggling person under him, Legolas grasped the mask and pulled it off.  
  
"Elrohir!" Legolas gasped, shocked to see his friend. After a moment he starts laughing, as the embarrassed expression on his friend's face was to him, priceless. Legolas knew he would never let Elrohir forget this moment. Keeping the sword where it was, Legolas punched Elrohir lightly on his shoulder.  
  
"I should have known it was you and Elladan. Two riders attacking me for no apparent reason, who else could it be? It is so obvious now!" Legolas said as Elrohir grinned broadly at him.  
  
"You were trotting along like you were off to a picnic, the opportunity was to good to miss." Elrohir answered.  
  
"Yes well, by the look of things your little joke did not go to plan. At least for you anyway." Legolas retorted knowing he had won this round.  
  
"It would have been fine if Estel could just follow simple instructions." Muttered Elrohir sourly.  
  
"Estel?" Legolas questioned, his smile wavering before completely disappearing. "The same Estel that almost ran me over 15 years ago?" Legolas said looking thoughtful, taking his sword away from Elrohir. Legolas then sat back beside Elrohir the net they were in swaying slightly under the lightweight of his movement. In the distance Legolas could hear the sound of laughter, which was coming closer.  
  
"So who is this Estel? If I remember correctly you wanted to murder him a few years ago." Legolas said smiling at the memory.  
  
"Do not be so hasty to get to know him." Muttered Elrohir glaring down at the two forms, which had materialised underneath the net.  
  
"Elrohir, you must be the slowest elf ever. How could you have possible got caught in the net?" Elladan called up while the person beside him was bent over with laughter clutching his sides.  
  
Elrohir was just about to reply when both elves heard the distinct swish of a sword and felt themselves falling before crashing, hard to the ground.  
  
"Get off." Elrohir groaned pushing Legolas who had fallen on top of him. Although Legolas was in no way heavy, Elrohir felt he had suffered enough humiliation for one day. Legolas laughed and rolled of him. A hand appeared above Legolas and he reached up and took it. Standing up he came face to face to the man who could only be Estel. The man was about the same height as him and had dark hair. His complexion was rugged and he had the face of someone much older than his twenty- five years. Weather beaten and intelligent.  
  
"I am Estel." The man spoke not letting go of Legolas' hand right away. Instead gently shaking it in a greeting.  
  
"I'm Legolas." Legolas said returning the greeting.  
  
"I had heard absolutely nothing about you, until today." Estel said lightly still smiling.  
  
"I had heard nothing about you either. Although i have not seen Elladan and Elrohir in over a hundred and fifty years so that could be why." Legolas returned the smile.  
  
Elladan stepped forward to Legolas and greeted him before gesturing to the three to follow him to were Estel and he had tied the horses.  
  
"Come we must go. Father will think we have gotten into trouble. Again."  
  
A/N: Ok another chapter done. But also another short chapter. Could you please tell me if you would prefer short chapters and faster updates or long chapters and slower updates? I don't have a lot of time to write these days because of school:( Please review and tell me what you would prefer and what you think of the story so far. Thanks! 


	4. chapter3

Wohoooo the site is working again!! Thanks to: LalaithoftheBruinen, Joee1 and Vampirestar for reviewing. Hop you continue enjoying this story. Disclaimer: I own nothing, the great JRR Tolkien does.  
  
Chapter3:  
  
The four companions rode towards Rivendell. Estel feeling slightly left out as Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas interrupted one another to share their news. He shook the feeling away knowing they had not seen each other in over a hundred years and they had much to talk about. An hour later they reached Rivendell and where greeted at the door by Lord Elrond. Getting off his horse Legolas bowed in greeting.  
  
"Lord Elrond, thank you for allowing me to come and stay in your house once again." He said hearing snickers from the twins behind him, his formality strange to them. The twins stopped laughing suddenly though when they remembered the trouble they had gotten in last time Legolas had visited and knew then why Legolas acted so formal.  
  
"You know you are always welcome here. You do not need to write to ask permission." Lord Elrond replied smiling. "Elladan, Elrohir please go put the horses in the stables and then come to my study, I wish to speak with you. Estel can you please show Legolas to his room. He is staying in the room opposite yours.  
  
Elronds three sons nodded. Estel dismounted from his horse and beckoned to Legolas to follow him. The twins seized another pair of reins each and walked towards the stables.  
  
Estel lead the way through the winding corridors. They walked slowly along in a comfortable silence. When they arrived at the room Legolas invited Estel in. He nodded and stepped in closing the door behind him. He stood watching as Legolas placed his small bag on the bed. Noticing he didn't remove his twin knives or his bow and quiver of arrows. He turned towards Estel and they both smiled.  
  
"So who was the genius behind the net?" Asked Legolas his eyes shinning full of amusement.  
  
"Elrohir." Answered Estel, his smile growing wider by he second.  
  
"No wonder he was so sour." Legolas said laughing. "Getting caught in his own trap!"  
  
Both men stood laughing and neither noticed an elf step into the room. The elf cleared his throat when he realised his presence was not enough to alert them. Both Legolas and Estel turned startled towards the door.  
  
"Minwher, come in!" coked out Estel.  
  
The elf shook his head.  
  
"Nay my Lord, I have been sent by Lord Elrond to inform you dinner is ready to be served."  
  
"Thank you." They replied together and followed the man out of through the door.  
  
They reached the dining room and took their seats opposite the twins. Both twins were looking rather irritated. Lord Elrond smiled at them and motioned with his hand for the food to be brought in.  
  
"Legolas you are too much like my own sons."  
  
Legolas looked up questioningly.  
  
"Will you at least remove your bow and quiver so you can sit more comfortably? That goes for you three too." Lord Elrond looked at the four seated around the table, who each in turn smiled at each other. Elladan and Elrohir rolled their eyes and made a big fuss of removing their weapons. Placing them on the floor far too gently than was necessary and looking longingly at them.  
  
"As long as they do not kiss them." Muttered Lord Elrond to his friend Glorfindal who had just joined the table. They both laughed and began eating.  
  
Dinner went by uneventful and an hour later Elladan and Elrohir got up from the table claiming they had to go save Middle Earth from unspeakable evil. Everyone laughed when Lord Elrond revealed the real reason they were going.  
  
"As punishment for their joke against Legolas they are to go help clean the stables and groom the horses. I know you to had a part to play also Estel and for that your punishment is to keep Legolas and yourself entertained without leaving the grounds around this house." Both Estel's and Legolas' faces dropped at this.  
  
"Please it is just for one evening. It is to keep you both from trouble, which I know you will have no trouble finding. You are a fright on your own and together.. I shutter to think." He said shivering for effect.  
  
Everyone laughed again and got up from the table. At the door Estel turned to the twins.  
  
"Take extra care of my horse." He said smiling smugly.  
  
"You better take extra care of our friend." Elrohir retorted placing his hand on Legolas' shoulder protectively.  
  
"It is nice to know I am loved." Legolas said smiling. The twins turned and left walking towards the stables, Elrohir turning to give Estel an exaggerated warning glare. Estel rolled his eyes and he and Legolas walked out to the gardens.  
  
Feeling confident and fearless the new friends walked to the very edge of the house's grounds and stood still. Knowing Lord Elrond was watching them from his window, they smiled at each other and took one step, insuring they were outside the grounds. In his study Lord Elrond shook his head and laughed knowing the next few weeks were sure to be trying.  
  
A/N: Well there is another chapter. So what do you think? Tell me the honest truth:) Please review. Thanks. 


	5. Chapter4

Sorry it has been a bit longer than usual since my last update. I was sick and wasn't allowed near the computer:( But for your wait this chapter is a bit longer than usual. Hope you are enjoying the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, the great JRR Tolkien does. Thanks to: Wadeva (glad i can help relieve that stess:)  
Valanya and LalaithoftheBruinen, for reviewing.  
  
Chapter4:  
  
Two weeks into Legolas' stay Lord Elrond was relieved his three sons and their friend had managed to stay out of trouble for so long. And with Elladan and Elrohir leaving the next day to help train new recruits for the army, Elrond hoped Estel and Legolas could stay out of trouble, as it would be only the two of them. Although after observing the new friends and how their friendship had grown in only two weeks, Elrond new that they would be more troublesome than Elladan and Elrohir had ever been. Relishing the quietness of the house Elrond sat back and closed his eyes. His eyes shot open however when he heard a worried shout coming from the courtyard. Leaving his room he ran quickly down the stairs afraid of what he might find. When he arrived he saw Legolas dismount off of Estel's horse cradling his wrist gently. Estel jumped down beside him.  
  
"What did you do know?" Lord Elrond asked worriedly, his healer eyes seeing every tiny cut and bruise dotted all over any exposed skin on all four friends.  
  
"Us? Why do you always think it is us who has done something?" Elrohir complained getting of his horse gently and wincing as his right foot made contact with the ground.  
  
"Maybe because it is always you that cause the problems. Lord Elrond answered.  
  
"Yes, well, normally maybe, but this time we didn't exactly go out searching for a band of Orcs to attack us and kill one of our horses." Elrohir retorted sarcastically limping towards his father.  
  
"Did you even attempt to turn around and try to escape?" Lord Elrond asked knowing they normally wouldn't have.  
  
"Of course not father. That would be a smart thing to do. And besides we were surrounded and could not move if we had wanted." Muttered Elrohir.  
  
Elrond smiled at them. "Come inside. Which one of you is injured the worst?"  
  
"None of us are injured badly. Cuts here, bruises there. You know the usual." Elladan answered waving his hand dismiss ably. "Elrohir sprained his ankle and Legolas did the same to his wrist." He walked inside beside his father his three companions walking behind them.  
  
"Any sword wounds?"  
  
"No the Orcs where not that lucky!" Elrohir said from behind as they walked through the doors and into the medical wing.  
  
When they had all been treated Elrond ordered them to their rooms to rest. Much to Elladan and Elrohir's annoyance.  
  
"But Ada, we must get ready. We are still not prepared to leave for the camp." Protested Elladan knowing this statement was not something his father would want to hear.  
  
"You were only allowed go hunting with Legolas and Estel and the condition that you had finished your work and were ready to leave. I should have known you where lying when you said you had everything ready as usually you like to leave everything to the last minute.  
  
"We were not lying. Elrohir said looking innocently at his father. "We just didn't tell the truth. There is a difference."  
  
"Oh there is?" Lord Elrond asked shaking his head. "You will have to leave a day later." Elrond told his son's coming to a decision. "You shall stay and rest tomorrow and then you can leave. And no arguing about it!"  
  
The twins nodded and turned and left for their rooms. Estel and Legolas turned to leave also.  
  
"You two, stop." Elrond said. The two friends turned toward him, a look of innocence on both their faces. Elrond pointed a finger in the direction opposite, which they had been walking.  
  
"If I remember correctly, your bedrooms are that way." He said looking pointedly at them.  
  
"Oh, we are to rest in our bedrooms?" Estel asked as though it was the last thing they would ever had expected. "We thought you meant the gardens."  
  
"Go." Elrond commanded trying to keep in his laughter.  
  
The two friends left laughing and both went to their rooms not knowing what to do with themselves, as 'rest' was not a word they used very often.  
  
A few hours later night had fallen and everyone in the house slept. Legolas opened the door to his room and checked there was no one around. Crossing the corridor he reached out and knocked lightly on Estel's door, loud enough to be heard if he was awake but quiet enough not to wake him if he slept.  
  
"Come in." Came Estel's voice from the other side of the door. Legolas opened the door and stepped lightly into the room, his bare feet making no sound on the cold, hard floor.  
  
"Legolas." Estel greeted him with a surprised smile. Not thinking it would have been Legolas who would come knocking so late at night. Throwing of his bed covers, he made to get out of bed.  
  
"Stay Mellon. I just came to speak with you for a moment." Estel nodded and pulled the covers back around him motioning with his hand for Legolas to sit. He took a seat at the end of the bed. Legolas sat silent for a moment.  
  
"I wanted to thank you Estel." He said quietly not looking at his friend.  
  
"Thank me for what Legolas?" Estel questioned curiously.  
  
"For saving my life." Came the answer after a brief pause.  
  
"I did nothing of the sort." Estel answered embarrassed.  
  
"Estel, do not be so modest." Legolas said looking up meeting his friend's stare. "You know if you had not stopped that Orc my horse would have been the only thing killed today."  
  
Estel looked at Legolas remembering what had happened earlier in the day.  
  
~FLASHBACK_  
  
Elladan and Elrohir had been arguing over which direction would be the best to go hunting.  
  
"I'm telling you, we should go west Elladan." Cried Elrohir for the umpteenth time.  
  
"No north Elrohir, north. North has the best hunting grounds."  
  
"I suppose it has Elladan." Nodded Elrohir in agreement while Elladan smile triumphantly. "If you hunting squirrel's!"  
  
Estel and Legolas snorted in laughter. Just then Legolas went silent and looked around the small clearing they were in. Estel seeing this stopped laughing and followed Legolas' gaze.  
  
"What do you see?" he muttered wishing his brothers would stop arguing.  
  
"Not see, but smell." Answered Legolas a worried look clouding his features. "Yrch!" He said pulling his bow out and stringing an arrow onto it.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir heard Legolas' last word and both went quiet drawing out their swords, just in time as the Orcs burst out from all directions surrounding them.  
  
"Thanks you two." Muttered Estel angrily to his twin brothers. "I bet it was the noise of your arguing that drew them here."  
  
"Oh shut up." They both growled.  
  
Legolas let fly arrow after arrow and in the blink of an eye had killed five Orcs. As the Orcs drew closer he swapped his bow for his twin knives. Dismounting his horse to enable him to fight better Legolas and his friends found it hard to keep the Orcs at bay. Estel looked over just in time to see an Orc thrust its weapon into the heart of Legolas horse. Estel rushed over and beheaded an Orc, which had been taking advantage of Legolas' shock. Legolas heard the swish of a blade and turned just in time to see the Orc loose it's head. Estel smiled to Legolas and turned away.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
"I was only killing an Orc Legolas, it was nothing"  
  
"Yes well, I just wanted to say thanks for 'just killing an Orc' that was about to kill me. It is greatly appreciated." Legolas answered smiling getting up of the bed.  
  
"Please stay, Legolas. I have not spoken with anyone since Ada sent us to bed earlier." Estel pleaded.  
  
Legolas laughed. "Of course." The two friends lost track of time and didn't stop talking until someone knocked at the door telling them it was time for breakfast.  
  
Ada- Father Mellon- friend Yrch- Orc Please tell me if my Elvish is wrong. Thanks.  
  
A/N: OK then where is story going you might ask? If the truth is to be known. I haven't a clue!!! I am just writing this as i go along. I know where I want it to go but am finding it difficult to get there. For that I apologise and hope you don't find the story confusing and I sincerely hope I haven't put you off this story now. Please review. Thanks very much to all who have all ready! Happy St. Patrick's Day to you all, if I haven't updated before Wednesday to say it. 


	6. Chapter5

I would like to apologise for not updating. And I got my most reviews for my last chapter so I am sorry if you have been waiting. I was sick again, I get these dizzy spells and I'm not allowed to watch TV, go on the computer or read! I can survive without TV and the computer but not reading is bloody awful!!! So once again I am sorry and hope you continue to read this story. Another thing I wanted to say was that I hate this chapter! I had no idea what to write and this is what I came up with, so feel free to flame this chapter all you want!! Ok I will shut up now! On forth to the chapter!  
  
Nope hang on a second i won't. I'd just like to thank, Yavie Aelinel, LalaithoftheBruinen, Kaylie, Joee1, Gershwhen, Irish QT, Seeing- Spots, Grumpy and Valanya who were all knid enough to review. Thanks!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope nothing is mine!  
  
Chapter5:  
  
After breakfast Lord Elrond called to his three sons and their friend as they tried to make a quick escape from the dining- room.  
  
"Listen to me, you four are not to set foot outside the gardens today. Not even an inch outside." This last statement was directed to Estel and Legolas who in turn glanced at each other and smiled. "Especially you two." Lord Elrond continued pointing at Elladan and Elrohir. "If I see you doing anything that would not be classed as relaxing you will not go tomorrow. I will send others in your place. And no arguing! Elrohir's ankle needs time to mend, so does Legolas' wrist and this will not happen if you go hunting or even for a walk because knowing you four a walk could turn out worse than a hunt!" The four friends just stared at Lord Elrond used to getting so many lectures. "Come to think of it, it would be wiser for you to stay in your rooms all day." He had gone too far this time.  
  
"You do not honestly believe we would be able to stay in our rooms alone all day do you?" Asked Elrohir horrified at his father's suggestion.  
  
"No." Sighed Elrond. "I do not. But please for the sake of your health and mine, stay inside, in the gardens."  
  
There was silence for a second and then the four friends nodded in agreement. Turning they walked to the door.  
  
"And please, can you leave your weapons here?" Elrond pleaded although he knew he should not have even asked.  
  
"That is going too far and you know it Ada." Elladan said turning to his father who nodded and waved them out.  
  
They walked through the door, along the long corridors and out into the courtyard. The sun shone brightly in the blue sky and this only served to dampen their spirits more. Elladan and Elrohir stopped and whispered quietly to each other. Pulling away they nodded and turned and start walking in the opposite direction. Curious, Estel and Legolas followed them. The twins stopped when they came to the stables.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Estel asked suspiciously.  
  
"We are taking the horses out for a ride. Why else would we be at the stables?" Answered Elrohir sliding open the door.  
  
"I do not think Ada would class that as relaxing."  
  
"Yes we know, but the most we will do is a trot. That can't hurt, can it?" Elladan said. "So are you two coming?"  
  
Estel and Legolas looked at each other, for once not wanting to get into more trouble. Legolas pointed outside.  
  
"I saw a tree and it looks extemely tempting to climb." He answered trying to look casual.  
  
"Me too." Estel said nodding.  
  
Elrohir snorted with the laughter.  
  
"You expect us to believe that? You two have lost your nerve." With that last remark Elladan and Elrohir mounted their horses and trotted out of the stables. Estel and Legolas looked longingly after them.  
  
"Come, let us go." Estel said breaking the silence, leading the way out of the stables. "So where is this tree that caught your attention?"  
  
"Over there." Legolas answered pointing directly in front of them. The tree in question was the tallest tree in the garden.  
  
"You do not expect to be able to climb that?" Asked Estel surprised.  
  
"Mellon, I am a wood elf." Legolas spoke slowly as if to a child knowing it would annoy Estel grately. "What do you think we would do living in a forest? Search for a desert to walk through?"  
  
Estel rolled his eyes, but smiled.  
  
"It was a stupid question. I apologise. I knew you could climb trees but not ones so tall."  
  
"Do not try and make excuses for your stupidity." Laughed Legolas turning from his friend and walking towards the tree.  
  
Estel chose not to answer and followed his friend. When they came to the tree Legolas jumped up forgetting about his arm. He grasped onto a branch and the pain surged through him. He let go and fell on top of an unsuspecting Estel. This sent them both crashing to the ground.  
  
"Are you ok?" Estel asked laughing.  
  
"Yes. Are you?" Legolas answered embarrassed at what he had done.  
  
"Fine, except for this elbow digging into my ribs." Legolas hearing this quickly got of his friend who, now having room to move was rolling around the ground in laughter.  
  
"Oh shut up." Legolas said but start laughing also.  
  
In his study Lord Elrond had witnessed the whole thing but decided against going out to them, instead laughing at the young elf's action. Well, young in elven terms.  
  
A/N: Yes, I know. Dreadful chapter. But I hope it doesn't put you off the story and you keep reading. It will get better!! (I hope:) Well anyway. Please review and feel free to flame this chapter. I will use the flames to set this chapter on fire. (If it weren't in the computer) I somehow don't think the parents would be too happy if I set the computer on fire. 


	7. Chapter6

Thanks to Valanya, LalaithoftheBruinen and Yavie Aelinel  
  
Disclaimers: see previous chapters. I am awfully sorry for the wait in not updateing and the shrtness of this chapter! Please forgive me?! The reason is at the end of this chapter.  
  
Chapter6:  
  
The next morning Aragorn and Legolas where woken by shouting outside their bedroom doors.  
  
"But father!" Elladan or Elrohir shouted. "We have to go. We where delayed enough yesterday with you wanting us to rest."  
  
"And you would be going today if you hadn't directly disobeyed me." Elrond shouted back almost as loudly as his sons.  
  
"We would not have disobeyed you if you if you had let us do something. But you wouldn't let us do anything." Replied one of the twins. Both Aragorn and Legolas cringed inwardly in their rooms at the argument.  
  
"It was for your own good. You where hurt and needed to rest and because you wouldn't listen i am sending others in your place. How can i expect people to follow your rules if you can't follow rules yourself?"  
  
"But Ada, we must go!"  
  
"No! And that is final." They heard footsteps walking down the hall and then silence.  
  
"Come Elrohir, if we leave straight away, Father won't have time to send a message telling them we are not coming." Elladan said.  
  
"Yes your right let us go. And do not think about breathing a word of this to Ada until we are gone. Do you hear me Aragorn and Legolas?" They knew he meant business when he used Estel's real name.  
  
"Yes you know we can make your lifes quite miserable when we come back." At that both bedroom doors burst open and out came Legolas and Aragorn.  
  
"You do not scare us." Aragorn said a smirk on his face. "In fact i'd say Ada would give us protection if we told him what you two where planning. Maybe a couple of guards to follow us around."  
  
"If you tell him.." Threatened Elrohir stepping forward.  
  
"Oh do not worry. Of course we wont tell him. You better hurry though or us telling Ada will not be the only thing you have to worry about."  
  
"You are right. We bid you farewell and hope we will get out of this house alive." Said Elladan. Elrohir and him turned and ran down the corridor towards what they hoped was a clear route out of the house. When they had left, Legolas and Estel looked at each other their smiles leading into laughter. The two friends went back to their rooms, got ready and went down to breakfast. When they where seated and had been served Estel turned to Legolas.  
  
"I suppose since Elladan and Elrohir have gone you shall be leaving also?" He looked down at his breakfast embarressed at the silent plea that he should not go, which he was sure was in his voice.  
  
"Well, actually i was wondering if i could stay a bit longer?" Legolas answered his question aimed at Lord Elrond who sat at the head of the table.  
  
"Of course Legolas. You know you are always welcome here." Elrond answered smiling.  
  
"Thank you." Legolas smiled back.  
  
Aragorn smiled a small smile at the two but inside his heart was soaring. He had been afraid Legolas was only friends with him because of his brothers, now he knew he was wrong.  
  
OK very short and very bad chapter.But i literally just posted this chapter to show that i still am writing. My Microsoft Word is messed up, the computer keeps freezeing everytime i go near it. I am hoping its not a virus but knowing my luck it is. So i am sorry for the delay. I am useing Wordpad now and it has no spellcheck so i am sorry for any mistakes. Also my friend and i have start writing a story together so i am concentrating on that too. Also (haha) i was thinking of just writing one more chapter to this story and then writng a sequel of Aragorn's and Legolas adventures up to the Fellowship. I don't no. What doyou think?  
  
Please review.Thanks. 


	8. Chapter7

_I do not know where to start apologising. I am very sorry it's been so long. Hope you are still reading the story! I honestly have more time now that I am on holidays so you should get regular updates. (But the computer is going in for a service so I won't be able to post anything until at least next Saturday. Sorry.)  
_  
Thanks to my reviewers:Yavie Aelinel, Valanya, LalaithoftheBruinen and to Lynn-G (yes please stick with the story! Get attached!!)  
  
**Chapter7:  
**  
"Wait a second." Lord Elrond said as Aragorn and Legolas stood to leave the dining room. "I did not realise what you said earlier Estel. You said that since Elrohir and Elladan had left you supposed Legolas would be going also. Your brothers are not supposed to be gone Estel. Where are they? They have gone to the training grounds haven't they? And do not lie to me."  
  
Estel glanced at Legolas hoping for an excuse or at least some support. Legolas just shrugged not knowing what to do. Estel knew his father could not be lied to so he made a decision. "Yes Adar, they have gone"  
  
"I knew they would do something like this." Lord Elrond said although there was no trace of anger in his voice. Just disappointment. Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other with worried expressions.  
  
"Naefilin." Elrond called and a tall elf with black hair came into the dining hall. "Naefilin, good you please sent a messenger to the training grounds to find out have Elladan and Elrohir arrived safely? Also tell the messenger to come to my study in fifteen minutes, I will give them a letter to give to my sons."  
  
"Yes mi'Lord" Answered Naefilin and he turned and walked from the room.  
  
"How long have they been gone?" Elrond questioned.  
  
"They left about a half hour before we came to breakfast Ada." Aragorn answered.  
  
"They would be to far gone to catch." Elrond sighed coming to a decision. "You two may go now. I shall write in the letter that they can stay although I will never let them leave the house again and they will have permanent guards following them."  
  
Aragorn and Legolas smiled at this and left the dining hall. Outside they let out a breath thankful Lord Elrond had seen the funny side to his son's disobedience. Joking loudly the two friends went out to the gardens where they spent the following few hours talking.  
  
Thinking it was time for dinner Aragorn and Legolas start making their way back to the house. All of a sudden there came a shout from the courtyard and they set off at a run. They arrived at the courtyard just as Lord Elrond hurried out of the house. They where greeted by the messenger who had not one but three horses with him, a quick glance at the horses and they were identified as Elladan and Elrohirs.  
  
"My Lord. I had journeyed half way when out of the trees come these horses. I knew immediately who's they were and came back to alert you." The messenger explained breathlessly. Lord Elrond stood still upon hearing this.  
  
"Was there any sign that they were close by? Any tracks?"  
  
"No my Lord."  
  
"Naefilin send out a search party." Elrond said to the elf that had just joined them. He nodded and ran quickly away.  
  
"Ada Legolas and I shall go with them." Aragorn said quickly.  
  
"No Estel." Lord Elrond said shaking his head and smiling lightly. "I know enough about both you and Legolas that if I allowed you two to go I would more than likely be sending a search party for you long after we have found Elladan and Elrohir. No you shall stay and wait for word with me. Come." With that Elrond turned to go inside leaving two very annoyed people to follow him.  
  
That night Naefilin came back saying there was no trail to follow. They travelled as far as the camp there was no sign anywhere. Aragorn and Legolas went to bed on instruction from Elrond. When an hour had passed Aragorn readied his weapons and crossed the hall to Legolas' room.  
  
"Come in." Legolas said opening the door after hearing Aragorn knocking. "Are you right then? Shall we go?"  
  
It was only then Aragorn realised Legolas was fully dressed with his bow slung across his bag and his twin swords also on his back prepared for any combat. Aragorn could not help but smile.  
  
"How..?" He asked speechless.  
  
"I knew you would have something up your sleeve and that you would come here asking if I would go with you. You are just like your brothers." Answered Legolas smiling back. "So which way shall we go? I suggest the window. I have climbed down the tree outside the window many times."  
  
"The tree it is." Said Aragorn still smiling. Two minutes later and they were going towards the stables, hoping no one would see them.  
  
**A/n:** _So what do you think? Sorry for the delay I really am but I was studying for exams and the final weeks of school where pretty hectic. I am on summer holidays now so hopefully you will get regular updates. Please review! Thanks._


	9. Chapter8

_Hello again. So much for my quick update!! Sorry, sorry I really am. I hate when i am waiting ages for a story so i really have no excuse for not updating. I just did not no where to go with the story and was too lazy to sit down and think about it. So i am really story. And a big Buiochas to my friend _**Bronzears**_ for giving me an idea or two for this story. We are in the process of writing one together (the first chapter is up so check it out!) . Thank you and i hope you stick with i._

_Also one more thing thanks to: for my reviews! Thanks!_

**Chapter 8:**

They mounted their horses and took off into the night going through the woods that surrounded the house as there was always guards posted at the front gate. They found the path they were searching for a half hour later after being lead in the wrong direction by Aragorn at first.

"This is the path?" Asked Legolas having never been to the training grounds before.

Aragorn nodded. "Yes. Naefilin said he had journeyed only half way when he met the horses so I think that is a good place to start." Legolas nodded and the two friends rode on in companiable silence keeping an eye out for anything that would be seen as suspicious and might lead them to the twins.

Two hours later they arrived were Aragorn considered it to be half way.

"Are you sure?" Asked Legolas with a smile. "Are you quite certain this is half way and not only a quarter way? Your sense of direction earlier was kind of off and it would not be good if we stop in the wrong place would it?"

"Yes I am quite certain we are half way. You know I am starting to deeply regret calling into your room." Aragorn answered.

"Yes but if you had not called into my room you would still be going in the wrong direction. Half way to Rohan you would now be." Legolas answered back not missing a bit.

"Oh shut up." Aragorn answered but smiled enjoying this light argument.

"I wonder how Elladan and Elrohir will react when I tell them about you leading us in the wrong direction?" Asked Legolas as he rode on ahead of Aragorn.

"You wouldn't dare tell them?" Aragorn questioned worridly catching up to Legolas. "You know I could make the rest of your stay pretty misearable and join forces with Elladan and Elrohir."

"I feel they will stay on my side if I tell them of your mishap." Legolas retorted. Aragorn just rolled his eyes. A few minutes later they dismounted to have a look around the area.

"Whatever happened or whoever was envolved are good at hiding their tracks. I see no evidence of foul-play at all." Aragorn said as he examined the forest floor. All of a sudden he crouched down and moved the forest debree on the ground. "Here look, a footprint, its too heavy to be elven. It looks to be a mortals."

"Mortals? What are they doing so close to Rivendell?" Legolas asked crouching beside Aragorn.

"I don't know... wait, there has been talk of slave traders travelling in this part, Elves always bring in a high bidding price." Aragorn answered, this information suddenly dawning on him.

"Slave traders? Surely Elladan and Elrohir could fight off a few slave traders."

"Not if there where children involved." Aragron answered once again looking at the ground. This time he saw a light footprint, tiny in comparison to the other.

"Fine mess we have found ourselfs in now." muttered Elladan to Elrohir as they walked behind two horses. The ropes that tied their hands where tied to the reins of the horses.

"Yes. Its surprising though, that for once Aragorn or Legolas are not here with us. Maybe trouble really does find us and they are not to blame." Elrohir said thougthfully.

"Be quiet back there." A harsh voice interrupted as Elladan went to reply. The voice belonged to an even harsher looking man, his face was weather beaten, he looked like he had walked through the fiercest storms. He nose was crooked as if it had been broken too many times. This man was the leader of the slave traders and apart from a sword the only weapon he carried with him was a whip. Twenty other men accompaned him and apart from the two elves, three men, one women and two children where captured also.

"It was your idea to get captured so we could help the others." Elrohir muttered quietly, knowing his brothers elven ears would pick up the words. "So I do not know why you complain."

"Well I am thinking it was not such a good idea."

"If my hands where not tied I would hit you."

**A/N: Well there you have it. It took me four months to come up with that chapter!! Hope it was worth the wait..... not likely i'd say! Well please review. And I promise if I get reviews asking me to continue it will not be four months until you get the next chapter!! Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter9

**I know it has been a long time and you probably do not want to hear excuses but anyway… I am in sixth year and doing my Leaving Cert an extremely important exam which will kind of decide my future! I shouldn't even be on here I have Spanish orals tomorrow! **

**Also I have Spanish on the brain as you may see in the story where I made up a place named Avillo, which I took from the Spanish city/ place Avila also I combined the names Carlos and Pedro and came up with Cadro. Awful I know but its all my brain could manage. So if you have better names send them my way! **

**And also just a warning that there is violence against a child in this chapter. It's nothing extreme but thought I'd warn you's! **

**That's all I have to say except for I'm sorry and thanks to _Kel_for reminding me I still had this story to finish with their review! And also thanks _Lynn-G for reviewing my last chapter. Thanks!_**

**Chapter9:**

"Well this is fun." Elrohir said as he stumbled once again over the chains attached to his ankles.

"You know we could not leave those children." Elladan answered nodding towards the two children walking ahead of them, there were also two men and a woman captured, the three looked so worn out Elladan knew they would be in no shape to help the children if anything happened.

"I know, I know. But just to let you know, I will never follow you again when you decide to defy father and do what you want."

"Me! You where the one who…" Elladan started to reply only to be cut of as he was struck across the legs with a whip. Shocked by the force he stumbled forward and fell onto his knees.

"Be quiet or next time you will get more than a whip to your legs. Know get up and keep moving. I want to reach Avillo by nightfall." This voice came from behind them. Both Elladan and Elrohir knew who it was without looking. He was the man who had held his sword to the knife of one of the children and swore to kill him if they did not go with them. His name was Cadro.

Elrohir helped Elladan stand as he struggled with the chains that bound both his wrists and ankles. Glancing at each other they knew they would need help to escape. They knew even they could not fight twenty men with swords while protected two children and three others.

As they walked they noticed the trees becoming somewhat thinner and the sky began darkening. They knew they were coming to their destination as the day ended.

Suddenly ahead of them they saw the youngest child fall.

"Get up!" Cadro growled as he approached the child. Exhausted, the child could not stand and he slumped back to the ground crying out as the whip came down upon his back.

"Get up!" Cadro shouted again just as Elladan shouted "stop!" as he and Elrohir rushed forward as fast as their chained feet would let them. When they got close to the child arms appeared out of no where preventing them from moving any further. Still struggling they watched as once again the whip fell and the child's cries filled the air.

Suddenly Elrohir broke through his captors. He rushed forward and collapsed on top of the child just as the whip came down again catching him between the shoulders blades. Elrohir grunted in pain as the whip caught him again and again, then ceased. Breathing heavily, Elrohir winced in pain as he was pulled to his feet. Cadro seized him by the neck and pulled him close.

"If you ever do that again I will not hesitate to kill you or the boy." He brought his other hand up and stroked Elrohir's cheek lightly.

"You may be a rare prize in the market but believe me I will kill you if I have to. I can easily replace you." He said as he released him and pushed him away much to Elladan's relief. "Pick up the child, we are almost there." With that he turned away barking orders to start moving again. With some difficulty Elrohir picked the child up and start walking slowly, wincing from the pain of his wounds at every step.

**A/N: Well no Aragorn and Legolas in the chapter unfortunately! I know I said this the last time but I really will not be four months before I update! I will spend my spear time writing this story! But please understand my Leaving Cert is very important and if I do not do well in it… I can not go to college! So please bear with me! Please review, thanks.**


End file.
